Darkness in the Night
by Lil' Lady
Summary: Duo has two choices. One is to save Heero from the evil darkness after him of two he has to kill Heero to save the earth. What will he chose? Yoai, 2x1
1.

Darkness in the Night

Darkness in the Night 

By, §Lil' Lady§ 

I don't own Gundam Wing. K? So don't hurt me! 

Warnings: Kind of violent and yoai. 2x1 & 4x3.This story takes place about 4 years after Endless Waltz. So the g-boys are around 18 or 19. Ok? And except some OOC just to tell you. 

//this is the characters thoughts// 

~§~ 

Heero walked down the street of L1. His hands where buried deep in his jean pocket trying to keep warm in the cold air. He glanced up once and a while to see stores starting to close for the night showing how late it was. Heero stopped walking when he felt like he was being followed. He looked over his shoulder and saw a group of people huddle around the corner watching him. 

//They found me already. It's getting harder to hide now. // Heero thought and hurried his pace. Leading his followers onto a chase. He took a quick turn to an alleyway leading them to their doom. 

Heero stopped as he saw the alleyway come to a dead end. He looked behind him and saw he was surrounded. Their glowing red eyes and sharp fangs glowing in the dark. They where all staring at him like a prey. 

"Why don't you stop the running and surrender. You know you'll lose sooner or later." Said one of the vampires as he walked up towards Heero. Heero almost smirked on how foolish the vampire was being but didn't. 

"Ankoku, Hikari." Heero ordered. Then out of nowhere two wolves appeared on either side of Heero. They both reached past his waist and stood tall on their legs glaring at the vampires. The one on his right was pure black almost blending into the dark night. The other one on Heero's left was almost white as snow standing out in the night. 

All the vampires stood back not knowing what'll happen next. The wolves stood by Heero's side growling at them showing their white canine teeth that could easily tear their throats out and kill them. Immortal or not. 

"Go." Heero ordered. The wolves jumped away from their master's side and ran towards the vampires snarling ready to kill. 

The two wolves attacked every vampire that was in their way. Easily killing them by tearing out there throats and ripping their bodies apart. Each dead vampire turning into a pile of ashes. Heero dodged all the attacks the vampires where throwing at him avoiding them easily. He stepped back a couple of paces and called back Ankoku and Hikari. The two wolves ran back to their master standing by his sides. 

The vampires stood back not knowing what to do next. Heero closed his eyes and concentrated. A blue aura surrounded him. Then it blasted throwing the vampires back instantly killing them. Heero opened his eyes and saw nothing but pile of ashes. He looked down at the wolves and scratched them both behind the ears. The wolves then disappeared to the naked eyes but Heero easily saw them standing by his side. He continued on walking heading towards the shuttle area. It was too dangerous to stay on this colony anymore. 

~§~ 

Duo looked around his surroundings. This wasn't where he was supposed to be. Last thing he knew he was at his bed in his apartment at L2. Now he was standing in the middle of space. 

"Is this a dream?" Duo asked to himself. He turned around and gasped in surprised as he saw a figure standing a couple feet away from him. He had a robe cloaked covering his features so Duo couldn't really tell if it was a guy or girl. 

"Who are you?" Duo asked. The cloaked figure looked up and Duo saw dark Prussian blue eyes staring at him. Those eyes looked so familiar to him but he couldn't tell where he'd seen them. 

The person held out his hands and a glass ball appeared out of nowhere and into his hands. Duo looked at the glass ball and saw it was a globe of the earth. 

"The earth." Duo whispered. The figure let his hands go of the glass globe and it started to fall to the ground. Then Duo saw everything on earth starting to break apart as the glass globe started to fall. 

"No!" Duo cried as he reached for the ball but it was to late. It hit the ground shattering into little pieces. He then saw the earth starting to break apart. The real earth starting to be destroyed enveloped by a bright golden light. 

Duo gasped as he woke up sitting straight up in his bed. Sweat covered his body making his long bangs cling to his forehead. He was tangled in his sheets from tossing and turning all night. He looked out the window from his apartment and saw the colony L2. Duo scratched his head trying to figure out his dream. 

//Is the world about to come to an end? Nah! Probably just some weird dream I got from eating. // Duo thought and left to take a shower. 

~§~ 

Alyssa growled as she ignored the vampire's babbles of excuse he was trying to make for not getting the boy, Heero Yuy. She needed him to help carry out her plans. 

"Go!" she barked annoyed but his excuses. The vampire quickly bowed and left the room leaving the other vampire to her thoughts. She threw her whine bottle at the wall in anger. 

"I have to have him. He was what I need." Alyssa hissed and walked off into the dark hallways to think of someway to get him. 

~§~ 

So it good? Please give me reviews. Need to know. 


	2. Part 2

Darkness in the Night

Darkness in the Night - Part 2

Made By, Lil' Lady

Thank you for all the reviews!!! I feel loved! ^.^

Heero watched the people walk by him. He looked up and saw it was already starting to get dark again. He sat on a bench on the L2 colony. He was trying to loose the vampires from following him. Heero looked up and saw Ankoku and Hikari sitting besides him on top of the bench. The two wolf twins where tangled amongst each other not caring. 

"Let's go." Heero said getting up walking. The two wolves jumped up following him. No one can see them. Not even people with magical powers, unless they show themselves. Making it easier for Heero to hide from vampires. Ever since he could remember vampires have been hunting him down. Wanting something from him that he didn't know. 

Duo whistled as he walked down the dark streets of L2. He knew it was dangerous to be walking out on the streets of this colony after dark. Not because of the thugs and gangsters. He could handle them easily. It was the creatures of the night that got him a little worked up. Being Shinigami wasn't as easy as it seems to be.Always every night to hunt down the bloodsuckers. 

Duo stopped when he sensed something. Then he saw tall shadows in a dark alleyway huddle around. They looked to be a fight. He heard cries of anguish. 

//Vampires. // Duo thought. He held out his hand and a scythe appeared. It was almost as tall as him with golden direction printed in a beautiful design in it. He easily walked over to them blending into the shadows. It looked to be a fight. 

Duo looked to see what they where fighting from the shadows. Then he saw it. A white wolf jumped up on one vampire, snarling tearing out its throat with ease. The vampire dropped to the ground turning into a pile of ashes. Then another wolf appeared out of nowhere behind the white one attack the vampire that was about to attack it's companion. Only this one was pure black, blending into the night. 

The God of Death frowned watching the wolves attack. //They're protecting something. These aren't normal wolves. But what are they protecting that the vampires want? // Duo asked in his mind. Then he saw it. He gasped as he saw it was a person. 

"Heero." Duo whispered. The ex-gundam pilot was to fighting off vampires of his own. Killing them all off with his own powers. The vampires that somehow got past the wolves. Then Duo turned his attention when he heard a yelp. He looked and saw the white wolf thrown at the brick wall. It yelped in pain as it crashed into the wall. 

"Hikari!" Heero yelled as he tried to run towards the fallen canine but was attack by hordes of vampires. The black wolf was trying to defend its fallen companion but also trying to get to his master. 

Heero growled as he threw another vampire back away from him. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice the vampires following him until it was to late. The attack in large crowds. Hikari and Ankoku both fought hard to keep the vampires away from him but there was to many. 

Then he was thrown back against the wall being held down by a vampire. Heero tried as hard as he could but couldn't get it off him. He was weak from his lack of energy. Used to fight back against the vampires with his powers. 

"Got you now. No use escaping." The vampire hissed. Heero glared at the him trying to kick him off but the vampire was too strong. The vampires licked his neck trying to taste the blood pounding beneath his skin. It smiled getting ready to bit when all of a sudden out of nowhere a scythe came striking down into his back. The vampire gasped as he was lifted off the boy. 

It looked and saw laughing violet eyes taunting him. He realized who it was, the God of Death. 

"The God of Death is back from hell!" Duo said as he dug his scythe through the body of the vampire. Then he let it fall to the ground turning into dust. Then Duo looked up to see the rest of the vampires already starting to run. Only the few brave ones stayed behind waiting to battle him. 

Duo held his scythe ready to attack but smiled as he saw the black wolf sneaking up behind them ready to attack. 

"You'll never win." Hissed one of the vampires. 

"Just give us the immortal. This is none of your business Shinigami." Cried the other. Duo smirked as he leaned on his scythe half amused. 

"Your right this isn't my business so I shouldn't but in. Go a head and take him, but you know guys. He doesn't agree with you and I think he is in this." Duo said pointing at the wolf behind him. They looked behind them and all they saw was a black shadow pouncing on them. 

Duo smiled as the black wolf stood tall over the piles of ashes. Then he walked over to his fallen companion who looked to be all right now.Duo looked behind him and saw Heero leaning against the wall for support. The braided young man walked over to him. 

"Hey Heero long time no see huh?" Duo asked as he patted the Japanese man behind the back. Heero glared at him knocking his hand away from him and walked over to the two wolves. Duo frowned at Heero's rudeness but was sort of used to it from over the years of fighting side by side each other during the war. But now he didn't have the patience to handle this, he wanted to know why the vampires where after Heero and what's with the wolves. 

"Heero, what's going on?" Duo asked. Heero didn't answer as he gently picked up the white wolf. It whined as he gave a small lick on Heero's check. Heero gave a small smile to the animal to reassure it everything was all right. He then turned around facing Duo. 

"Just stay away from me. You'll get yourself into nothing but trouble getting near me." Heero said then turned to walk out of the alley with the black wolf following him closely. 

Duo growled in frustration. He walked over to them; he wasn't going to let Heero get out of it this time. 

"Heero." Duo called but the dark haired man didn't stop walking. 

"Heero, you know you can't ignore me!" Duo shouted. This time Heero stopped and looked at Duo. Duo was shocked to see a slightly plead in his dark blue eyes. 

"Duo, just go." Heero said. Duo ignored his comment and walked over to him. He stood in front of him standing straight. 

Heero has changed over the years. He grew but was shorter than Duo by a couple inches. The same messy dark chocolate brown hair and the dark blue eyes the always-grabbed Duo's attention. Just like last time he saw him Heero wore the same blue jacket and faded blue jeans with the same green tank top. 

Heero looked at Duo. Long gone was the round face and child like looks. Now was a man with the same heart shaped face and large violet eyes. His hair was longer now past his waist but he still carried the same black clothes with the white priest collar, but this time in his hands was a scythe that only the God of Death would carry. 

"Come on. You can't wonder the nights like this. I have an extra room you can stay in." Duo said hopping is long time friend would say yes. Heero thought for a moment. 

"You'll have to stay at a place to heal her." Duo said pointing to Hikari still in Heero's arms. Ankoku whined nudging Heero's arm. There was a slight plea in his look hopping for him to say yes. Heero sighed nodding his head agreeing. Duo smiled as he lead Heero to his apartment.


End file.
